Tomorrow's Promise
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: What if Gntarl found about the Girl of Destiny earlier than he had? AU. MxY.
1. The Golden Soldier

A Munto Fanfiction: Tomorrow's Promise © RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: What if Gntarl found about the Girl of Destiny earlier than he had? AU. MxY.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I have at least five more FF's that need to be written out… *sigh* For this particular story, though, when I say AU, I mean, it follows the original plot, but takes out a lot of the most obvious setbacks. In other words, I guess you could call it an alternate ending…  
>Please keep an open mind for this; some of the characters may seem a bit OOC.<br>This was inspired off of the manga series, _Tsubasa RC_, chapters 189-198. So, if you see a lot of similarities, that's the reason why! ;P  
>I drew a fanart piece~! <span>fav. med33wyn1  
><span>There will definitely be more cuteness to come!  
>Some minor references were taken from Tripleguess's one-shot, <em>Artifact of Mind<em>. I asked permission, of course.

* * *

><p><span>Songs<span>: _Davy Jones_ by: Hans Zimmer and _In My Arms_ by: Plumb

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>Onee-san (when talking aboutto someone's sister), Ane-san (when talking about one's sister), 'Nee-san/-chan: (Older) sister, sis, and/or sissy

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>_'Thinking.'  
>MemoriesFlashbacks._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Golden Soldier<span>

"…And then we got to color!" Her bright clover eyes glowed with excitement as she explained the day's events to her mother. Yumemi tugged lightly on the young woman's skirt in emphasis. "Can I show you, Mama? Can I, can I?"

"Of course you can!" Nozomi giggled. The girl squealed with delight as she rushed up the stairs and to her room, to retrieve the piece of art.

The mother smiled warmly at her daughter, chuckling to herself, and then shifted her attention to her suckling son. The four-month-old boy nuzzled closer to her exposed breast, snurgling in light frustration as he tried to gain more access to his mother's milk.

"It is never enough for you, is it, Chikara?" she muttered to her son and covered herself. Gently, she hoisted the gurgling boy, placed him the left of her shoulder and started to pat his clad back. After a satisfying burp, she continued her ministrations, thankful that he wasn't being fussy.

Soon enough, she saw the six-year-old girl falter down the steps, cautiously placing one foot down and then the other, pausing, and then resuming her careful footwork.

When she finally finished descending, the girl suddenly became flushed and shy, hiding the piece of rolled paper behind her back.

Nozomi smiled in encouragement as she placed her son to her lap, softly cooing, "Look, Chikara, your Onee-chan is going to show us a picture."

The said boy clapped his hands and gurgled in delight.

Yumemi's O shaped mouth rose upward and into a smile; her chest puffing up slightly as she turned and began unwrapping her prize on the wooden table behind her.

Slowly, Yumemi peeked from behind a curtain of pale hair, to see if her mother was still watching.

The woman, dressed in a crisp orange blouse and olive green skirt, smiled warmly at the girl, her short brunette locks framing her high cheekbones and highlighting the fair color of her sakura-kissed skin.

Yumemi's gaze shifted down to her younger brother, who was supported by two soft hands.

The boy gazed up at her with large, luster-brown eyes, idly gumming on a small hand. As he did so, drool dribbled down his stout chin and onto the yellow bib he wore; its light pigmented color compromised with his green pajamas. Chikara took a pair of chubby fingers out from his mouth and extended both arms, emitting a squeal, wanting to be held by his elder sister.

Clover eyes flickered back to her mother's patient face, all then shyness forgotten. Turning fully, Yumemi presented the art piece she and her friends had made that day with small, sturdy hands: with brown crayon she had outlined and painstakingly filled in herself. The center held a diamond shaped mass; the boarder surrounded by animals, clouds, and flowers, both contributed by Ichiko and Suzume.

So, maybe they couldn't see it for themselves, but she was satisfied that she had been able to show them her sky, even if it was just on paper.

Hope filled her breast, knowing that her Mama would not say mean things like the boys on the playground had.

"Oh, sweetie, this is lovely!" Nozomi said, eyes filled with pride as she stared at her daughter's work. Silently, she opened an offering hand, wanting to see the piece more clearly.

The girl then climbed up the khaki cushions and placed the paper on her lap, a few inches away from her brother's drool covered fingers, afraid he might ruin the picture. Noticing her slight distress, the woman shifted the boy, so that he was on the farthest side of her lap, and peered down at the art picture, placing a delicate hand on her daughter's back.

"Ichiko and Suzume helped," Yumemi said with a smile, her green gaze locking with warm brown.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah! Ichiko drew the clouds and sun, and Suzume drew the flowers and animals," the second grader explained, pointing to every object her friends made with care. Her small index finger shifted positions to the red roofed house. "We all helped with the school."

"And what about this?" Nozomi inquired and pointed to the center, where the brown diamond was drawn. "Is it a boat?"

"…No." Yumemi wilted slightly and withdrew her hand to her chest. Looking up, she peeked through dark lashes, eyes misty and a shy green. "It's the island."

"The island?" Nozomi's brows furrowed slightly, worried over her child's changed behavior.

Yumemi fidgeted as she looked down at the crayon colored paper and started to outline the drawing with her finger. "Yeah, the island in the sky."

There was a pregnant pause, however, to the girl it felt like eons. The feeling of cold fingers and the gradual thumping of her heart rose in her ears. Was she wrong; had she just assumed?

_'Will Mama say I'm lying, like the boys at school?'_ Her lower lip began to quiver.

"Well, I think you all did a wonderful job." Dull eyes snapped up, wide, and a surprised cover green. "This is definitely going on the fridge."

A bright smile bloomed on Yumemi's young face, knowing that having a piece of art put on the fridge meant that it was something to be proud of!

Nozomi giggled, seeing that her sensitive daughter needed the reassurance. She recalled Yumemi telling her brother about the floating isle with round cheeks pressed up against her mother's pregnant womb.

However, as the months passed by, she started to talk less and less about her fantasy. At some point, Nozomi had thought she was over with such an imaginary tale.

_'I suppose not. However…'_ she wanted to know why the girl had reacted so and was planning to ask her teacher at their next conference.

Her reverie was broken when Chikara reached towards his sister with eager hands. Smiling, she placed the boy in Yumemi's arms and carefully grabbed the piece of artwork from the wooden table. "Here. I'm going to put this on the fridge."

Yumemi gave a determined nod, taking her responsibilities as an older sister with pride. As the babe was settled in her small arms, Chikara immediately took a handful of locks and the material of her yellow cotton dress.

"Eww, your hands are all icky!" Yumemi exclaimed in distaste.

Her brother simply pulled her hair in reply. He released the locks as soon as he became comfortable, leaving both siblings in content.

However, a few moments later, the young girl was no longer comfortable. She suddenly felt strange and scared, and she did not understand why. She tensed, clutching her younger brother like a lifeline, hoping the sickening feeling in her stomach would go away…

"There we are," Nozomi smiled as she finished placing the drawing on the fridge. "Alright, honey, I can take him now."

"Yumemi?" She glanced over to her daughter, seeing she was not paying attention to her at all. Walking over to the girl and seeing she was clenching her eyes shut, her face ghostly pale, the woman bent down to her level and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…" she whimpered and burrowed her face into her younger brother's brown hair. "I don't feel good…"

Nozomi's brows laced with worry and she started to rub her daughter's back. "Do you need to throw up?"

Yumemi shook her head in a negative and sobbed. Her breath became labored and her gaze flicked back and forth, searching for some invisible scary monster. "I don't know. I… I feel like something bad is gonna happen…"

The mother became very troubled, wondering, perhaps, she was going through some sort of anxiety-attack. Nothing like that had happened before…

Nozomi gradually climbed up onto the couch and held both of her children close, petting the girl's blonde hair. "Nothing bad is going to happen, Yumemi. Mama will keep you safe."

The six-year-old shook even more and clutched her mother with a whimper. "Mama…"

"Yu—"

The young woman's coo was cut short, for the entire room began to creak and groan in protest, and then suddenly stilled.

For a moment, almost as if her vision was diluted, the entire roof _rippled_ and then burst in a flash of light, accompanied with a howl of wind and smoky debris. The explosion caused the couch to fly back, knocking her off her feet.

She quickly recovered, clutching her weeping children to her breast, and searched for whatever had caused the strange blast. Had it been a bomb? A fire?

Finally, the smoked cleared, and…

"What in the world…?" Nozomi breathed, pupils pin-prinking in horror.

A man—no—a golden soldier towered over the three, and peered down at them with its glass 'face.' Her image reflected from the black surface as she watched the Doll move and calculate its surroundings, then focused on her daughter.

Somehow she knew—she _knew_ it was going to take Yumemi away.

"No! No, don't!" She cried with an extended arm, in attempts to draw forth a barrier of some short—_something_ to keep them out of harms way. Nozomi knew it was futile, but held the frightened girl as if her life depended on it.

No emotion passed on its faceless features; it simply knocked the woman away, swatting her as if she were a measly fly.

Protecting her son at all cost, Nozomi turned to take the blow, receiving large gashes at her arm and back as her body slid near the kitchen counter.

"Mama!" Yumemi had nowhere to run. She was cornered—she knew that—and yet she searched, crying out to her wounded mother as the Akuto Doll hovered over its prey. It leaned on one knee and then scooped down to grab the small girl with a large, claw-like hand, consuming every inch of space for any means of escape.

"Oh Gods, no, Yumemi! _YUMEMI!_" Nozomi cried, seeing the Robot Doll rise from its hunched position and to its full height, causing the roof overhead to break. Coughing, she sheltered her screaming babe and then turned at her daughter's cry, watching her be whisked away and gradually disappear.

"Mama!" Through caged fingers, Yumemi reached out towards her terrified mother. "_Mama…!_"

* * *

><p><span>AN: Happy Fourth of July, everyone! I know it's short and a little slow in the beginning, but it's just the prologue! I'm sorry! I hope this—_supposedly_—innocent story doesn't turn too angsty! I plan for it to be a really sweet one, to give myself a break from all the drama in _Waiting For You!_

—Ari [7.3.11]


	2. First Encounters

A Munto Fanfiction: Tomorrow's Promise © RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: What if Gntarl found about the Girl of Destiny earlier than he had? AU. MxY.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Just as a minor warning, some of the dialogue and descriptions sound _old_. I'm not sure how else to explain it. You'll see what I mean, while reading. XD I really got into character for this one!  
>With that note, I've noticed that my writing style even varies, according to complexity for each character. It's very minor thing to note, but if it's in the adult's point of view, it's very sophisticated, while it's in the children's view, it's turns a bit more simplistic. Interesting, very interesting.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Songs<span>: _Long, Long Ago_ by: James Newton Howard and _Mother Universe_ by: Wonderful Days

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>-chan: Honorific: Can be used with either a diminutive, or with those who are grown; an indicated affection: little<br>Chichi-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's father  
>Haha-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's mother<br>-ouji: Prince  
>-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady<p>

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>_'Thinking.'  
>MemoriesFlashbacks._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: First Encounters<span>

Fleets of tired soldiers started to make their way towards the Magical Kingdom, dotting the blue expanse with rich paints of vibrant color.

'_Something is amiss,'_ the king thought with a churn in his stomach. Turning, Andreios looked out, past the island filled skies, and to where the intensity of his gut increased. Downward?

"Sir?" His general was instantly by his side, sea-glass eyes peering with question.

The king gave a negative, was about to return, himself, until a shimmer caught the corner of his keen sight. Most peculiar.

"Another attack?" Kel inquired. Commands lingered on his pursed lips, ready to give any order that his King willed.

With a flick of a wrist, his heavy bracelets jingling, Andreios motioned his old friend to stay put.

The man then jumped off his rock perch, red cape and blue garments flapping as he flew towards the object. When he descended closer, he found that it turned out to be a winged, golden man of some sort.

"My… I have only heard stories of such a weapon." Red brows furrowed in distaste, unhappy to find that it was in _his_ territory. Andreios finally caught that it was holding something in its large, clawed hand. "What is this?"

Upon closer inspection, he saw that—

Suddenly, there was a shift of Akuto in the air, rippling, and then bursting with powerful magic. As the navy particles gathered, he found that Gas, the immortal Outsider, was blocking his path ahead.

"Gas," he greeted, if one would call it that.

The stoic man gave him no sign of acknowledgment and flew towards the Doll with a grave scowl tattooed upon his face.

"Outsider!" Andreios called. "It has a _child!_"

Gas spared him a glance, slate-blue eyes piercing. "I know."

The Doll halted its massive winged pace, seeing an obstacle in its path. A hand rose, sapping the Akuto around it, and generated a ball of destructive energy.

He had no patience for such insolence! The Outsider honed his powers and immobilized the weapon, which caused the unconscious girl to slip out of its grasp.

The Golden Solider clawed for a way out, desperate to grab hold of its precious cargo. However, the Time Gatekeeper would not allow it.

"Weapon of the Ancients, how did you get past my sight?"

It gave no verbal reply, only targeting its enemy and releasing a beam out of its glass face. Gas' reflection mirrored his distaste as he evaded the attack, glancing to see the Magical King fly past him and grab hold of the descending girl.

Once her small form was secure and steady in his arms, Andreios cried out to the immortal, "Will you be alright, Outsider?"

Haughty eyes turned to him, almost moved by the king's concern. "I am more than capable in handling this, magician. Go."

He did not need to be told twice.

As he turned to retreat, Andreios gave him a nod of recognition. The redhead then saw Kel and a litter of his soldiers greet him, forms stiff and ready for battle.

"Let him be," he stated with a raised hand. "The Outsider needs no such aid."

All watched in respectful awe, seeing that their King was correct, the battle ending with a mighty blast.

"Why was _that _here?" the general questioned.

"I am uncertain," he replied. "But this was part of its cargo."

Glancing, both men took better inspection at the small child engulfed in the nook of his arm: the girl was unconscious, appearing almost asleep if it was not for the strained look on her brow and dried tears upon her rouge cheeks. Her pale hair was parted half-up and tied with a cream bow, which matched the yellow cotton of her dress and sienna tie at her neck.

"Poor thing." Kel's eyes softened. The image reminded him of his adolescent son, Rui.

Andreios' brows furrowed in recognition, while he brushed some stray locks, and found that his suspicions were, indeed, correct.

"A human?" Shocking blue met with comprehensive gold. "How can that be? Why would it be after a human girl…? From the Land of the Dead?"

The king did not answer. Was this the vision his wife had mentioned? A moment passed, and then Andreios started his way back to his kingdom, soldiers trailing behind him.

It looks like this would not be his last encounter with the Outsider. He knew that they had to converse about this predicament, of what the solution would become.

* * *

><p>"My Lady! My Lady!" one of the younger maids called out, almost tripping on her long pink skirts. "Pardon my intrusion, my Lady, but the King—" She took a moment to catch her breath, a hand at her breast. With a smile, ocean eyes twinkling, she stated, "—The King has returned!"<p>

"Thank you, Lilith," Seraphine nodded in acknowledgment, watching the maid curtsy and pitter back to her responsibilities.

Green eyes took one final glance into the waters, which reflected the bickering squabble of the United Army Council. Something caused them to ruffle their feathers. She raised a delicate hand, pink sash hanging like a prize upon the nook of her arm, and willed the liquid to disperse back to its natural state.

"Seraphine-sama?" her apprentice inquired. Ryueri could tell that the Prophetess was troubled.

"Let us greet our King, shall we?" the blonde woman turned and offered a warm smile.

She slowly nodded in return, rivulets of purple swaying when she did so.

As both women made their way down the open passageways, Seraphine heard an eager cry.

"Haha-ue!"

Turning, she saw her child running down the hall, red boots clicking as they came in contact with the marbled floor.

_'How fast they grow.'_ A content look graced her flawless features, for it was just five days prior to his tenth birthday.

"My son," her soft voice wavered in affectionate as he took hold of her outstretched hand.

"Have you heard?" Munto grinned, small dimples imprinting in his rogue cheeks. "The King has returned! Chichi-ue has returned!"

"_Yes._ Ryueri and I were just on our way to greet him." Green eyes warmed. She gave his tiny fingers a tug. "Come, let us make haste. The King is waiting."

* * *

><p>"Andreios-sama! Andreios-sama!" his people cheered in his arrival.<p>

The monarch gave them all a respective nod, however, the scowl, which firmed his lips, stayed put on his chiseled features.

His people gave him such support, such admiration; he was willing to offer his life for them, at any cost. The kings and queens of the other seven nations held their noses in the air, when hearing of his regulation tactics. However, he took no heed to acknowledge such judgments; he ruled his lands as he pleased: with tenderness and respect.

In his landing, Andreios quietly asked one of the Councilors to request a room for the girl. The elder man gave a bow and turned to do as his King bid him, long skirts of his cloak brushing against the rocky planes.

"Andreios…" a soft, feminine voice chimed in his ears. He could recognize it in any circumstance.

Turning, he saw his Queen make her way towards him, movements slow and graceful. Alongside her apprentice, who was filled with just as much elegance, was his eager son.

Munto gave a boyish grin to his father, but then pursed his lips in curiosity when he noticed the small form in his arm.

He flicked his gaze back to his wife, whose face mirrored his own comprehensive one. So, he was correct, this _was_ the vision she had spoken of. Why now? It was much too _early_.

"My Lady," he greeted with a peck on her hand. She smiled in return, yet it did not quite reach her eyes. Such emotions were not always present on her porcelain face. However, through her troubled emerald gaze, past her calm façade, he knew that she was very worried.

"Chichi-ue?" Munto inquired at his side. A grin finally broke from his stern features and he ruffled the boy's wild firelocks in affection.

"My people," the king's deep voice started with a boom, silencing their cheers to mere murmurs and then silence. He turned to show the sleeping girl cradled in his arm. "As of today, we have been graced with a gift. This human, the Girl of Destiny, has been handed to us through the Guardian of Time, himself. The reason of her arrival is unknown, but let it be said, she was _stolen_ from the Lower World by an abomination, by a Weapon of the Ancients."

Gasps spread like wildfire.

"As of now, we must protect her at all costs, until she is returned properly to the world she rightfully belongs to."

Affirmative cheers burst through the crowd.

Andreios then bent on one knee, skirts pooling like liquid alongside his red cape, and to the prince's eye level. "Munto, this girl, you must protect her and always keep her by your side. _Never_ let her out of your sight. Do you understand, son?"

His son's wide gaze hardened in determination, taking his command to heart. "Alright."

The king's jaw locked and nodded in return; he had no doubt with his child's growing ability. The king then stood, towering over his son and the women, and put a reassuring palm on Munto's ivory clad back, beckoning him to make their way.

"Come."

* * *

><p>"Andreios," his wife started and placed a hand on his left arm. "The girl, how did you come about her?"<p>

The royal lifted his right cheek from his fist's firm resting place. "As said previously, the Weapon had her."

However, as always, his snippet remark was taken as no threat to the queen.

"You had come in contact with the Outsider?" she questioned patiently.

He offered a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. The stress was making his patience thin. "Yes… Gas had mentioned something about it getting passed his sight. Which is absurd, for how could it have gone through the space-time continuum?" Andreios inquired aloud, now cradling his chin in deep thought.

"Well, it is a weapon from that time…" Seraphine stated.

True.

The space-time continuum…

In the ancient past, of almost twelve thousand years, they have found a power to access other worlds, other universes. With this power, the almighty Akuto, in their hands, the predecessor royals invaded those other space-times and, through their greed, destroyed each planet's wishes, hopes, and dreams, sinking those victims into darkness.

Over time, in their desperate attempt to draw more of their fleeting energy source, it all had backfired. The only way to salvage their befalling kingdom was to cut all ties of the space-time continuum, to cease any universe hopping, and take heed of whatever dissipating Akuto they had left in their pillage-forged world.

That grave event was known as the Calamitous Day, and was awarded with a threat that whosoever obstructed with the continuum was to be punished by the immortal Guard of Time, himself. It was taboo—the highest of crimes to commit in the Heavenly World.

However, that didn't mean there wasn't a way… Through the Outsider, he had the ability to get passed this thin veil and connect to the Lower World of Darkness, where the previous substitute breeders of Akuto lay: the humans. It was ironic, they, the Heavenly Beings, once kept them, almost like cattle to harvest their energy. It was a painless process, but the idea, itself, was immoral.

Through the historical scripts and the passed visions of their ancestors, it was said that they had once lived in harmony, they and the humans. However, it was disrupted when a small group offered hope; one, which that predecessor royal took no account to, for their ability to harness such Akuto was no longer 'pure,' muddled, in their clouded vision. With that, he cast the humans out of the Heavenly world, banishing them to the Lands of Death below. *1

No one expected them to survive, to thrive, and return with a vengeance.

It appeared that both sides of the Upper and Lower Worlds were still amiss to such blindness; because of their inability to see past the Akuto crisis, because of their inability to open their eyes and look into their true skies.

Was it even possible for them to live in harmony like their ancient past? Like his _wife_ had mentioned about their future?

It all confused him so. Andreios knew it must have unsettled the Outsider just as well. He would have to speak with the immortal man as soon as possible.

"You're so far away, my King…" Seraphine's voice whispered in affection.

He then flipped his left palm and took her hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze. "Forgive me, I am worried."

"I _know_," she sighed. "We all are. With the Akuto crisis and that girl, the United Army…" Her soft voice faded. A dark expression flickered past his wife's face.

His breath bated. "What is it?"

She paused, swallowed, and gave a steady reply; "I had seen them today, just before your arrival. Something had upset them quite a bit."

His gaze then widened a fraction in realization. "It cannot be… Could this girl be connected to them? Could they have unleashed such an abomination? The treason could lead to an all out war."

Her green eyes softened with worry, almost pleading to the open twilight skies about their pillared throne-room. "I hope not… For he and that girl is the key to _all_ of our futures…" *2

* * *

><p>Large bullion irises scrutinized the girl's sleeping face with a scowl. Munto tried to ease his leg's impatient movements.<p>

_'Would she wake up already?'_ He was hungry, but did not want to go against his father's wishes about leaving her out of his sight. Meaning, he had to _bring_ her with him to get a bite to eat.

Soon, with closer inspection, his scrunched features softened, briefly admiring her in curiosity. He had never come in contact with a _human_ before. He leaned in more to see if anything was different.

Nope, the only thing he could take into account was her small size and strangely curved ears; which peeked behind pale locks of gold.

Suddenly, she gave a whimper, her calm face then askew and twisting into a frightened one.

He felt a pang of pity grip his heart. It must have been frightful to be ripped away like that from her mother. He paused…

_'Humans do have mothers, right?'_ That thought in and of itself was scary. The prince would be so lost without his honorable parents by his side.

Munto then saw the girl's lids flicker and then lift with sleepy eyes. He was shocked to find such a green hidden within their deep pools.

"Kyah!" she cried and flung herself back, causing him to spread just an equal distance between themselves as well. A small hand braced and extended, gaze wide and frightened. "G-go _away!_"

He composed himself, straightened his posture, and stated, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl lifted the sheets higher, thinking they would protect her in some way. After a moment, she let her guard down slightly, mumbling, "You're… You're not?"

Just for measures of precaution, Munto extended both hands, almost in a sign submission. "I'm not."

There was a pause.

"Hey… W-what's your name?" The inquiry was soft and timid.

"Munto. But you may call me Munto-ouji," he stated with a haughty sniff.

She tested his name on her tongue. "Munto…"

"No, Munto-_ouji!_" the prince snapped.

She just giggled at his boyish antics and let go of the cloth. Then, suddenly, she was _right_ in his face.

The boy stiffened and scooted back a few centimeters, guard raised, and swallowed the blush that crept up his neck. Too close!

"You got cool ears," she stated and innocently took a lobe for good measure, to test and see if they were real.

His warning growl went unnoted.

"Are your eyes always yellow?" The color's name was slurred, like she could not properly pronounce the L's on the palate of her mouth.

"G-get _off!_" He gave her a push, but was aware with how much pressure to apply. The prince was taught to handle girls carefully. They were not meant to be roughhoused with; like he and his best friend, Rui, often did. Perhaps humans were even more fragile?

She went down with an, "Oof!" and pouted when she recovered her unsteady balance. The blonde stuck out her tongue in a mock. "Meanie!"

Munto bristled. The nerve! How rude!

"Hey! Show some respect!" he reprimanded. His tiny fists were shaking with anger where he stood.

Yumemi ignored him and continued to pout.

He took a moment to compose his simmering temper and sat back down. The young redhead knew that if he started this on the wrong foot, it was going to be a long job of _babysitting_.

His voice softened a tad, yet it still held its whip-like edge, "Girl, what's your name?" *3

The blonde pursed her lips, but complied, "Yumemi."

Just as she did, he tested her name, "Yumumi."

"Noo!" she countered with a whining huff. "Yu-_me_-mi!"

Munto rolled his eyes. "Alright! Yu_me_mi, do you remember what happened?"

She cocked her head minutely and repeated, "What happened…?"

After a moment, her dazed eyes suddenly widened, like green moons, and her features paled. "Mama!" she turned, searching, and even attempted to look under the ruffled linen sheets. "Mama! _Mama!_ Where is she? Where did she go? Mama… Do you know where she is?"

She looked up to him with cries threatening to burst from her hyperventilating chest.

"Hey, hey! It's okay!" Munto tried to console the girl with two grounding hands at her shaking shoulders. "You're safe! You're _okay!_"

Water started to pool down her rogue cheeks, like small rivers, and the pitiful blonde looked utterly hopeless with her trembling chin.

"That—that robot thing—! I-It _hurt_ Mama!" she wept, curling in on herself and placing coiled fists at either side of her head, in attempts of self comfort. *4

"I… I don't know where your mother is." Munto wilted. "Probably down there, but…"

She continued to cry, wails for her kin echoing the massive room.

Oh, _great!_ Nice work!

Munto felt helpless. He was no good at handling girls—crying ones, nonetheless!

"Now, now, Little One," he heard a feminine voice coo. Turning, Munto saw the head maid, Stella, make her way towards them, wide orange skirts swaying in pace of her supple hips. *5

"Munto-ouji," she bowed her head in recognition, billion earrings jingling as she did so, and took a seat next to the weeping girl, which caused the mattress to bow slightly. The stout woman engulfed the upset child into her arms and held her close to her chest, humming softly. "You're alright. Everything is _all right_… Shh…"

The pleasant lullaby rumbling in her ears soon caused Yumemi's small whimpers to gradually cease. She then looked up and removed herself from the softness of her breast, eyes glassy and full of wonder.

"There we are," the maid whispered and wiped a stray tear from her wet cheeks. "Now, let's see a smile on that lovely face, hmm?"

Shyly, her lips lifted and wobbled into place, sniffling. Sienna eyes warmed in affection, already attached to the small human.

"I am certain you two are hungry, correct?" Stella looked up and gave a knowing grin to the young prince, who curtly nodded in response. "Well then, dinner is almost ready. Before we make our way, Young Miss, what shall we call you?" she asked, standing and helping the petite girl off the mattress.

Yumemi loosened her grasp at the kind woman's apron and quietly offered her name, curled and retentive.

"How lovely," the maid gave a pat on the six-year-old's head and then brushed a stray brown lock behind her own pointed ear. "You are very lucky, Yumemi-chan, for Munto-ouji has taken good care of you."

Munto saw the girl then look up at him with a new sense of recognition. Trust and awe shimmered in her emerald gaze.

"As Prince, it's my job to look after you," the redheaded boy stated with his head held high. "Don't go wondering off by yourself, understand?" he continued and offered a hand.

Yumemi took it, hesitation no longer fixed on her stout features. "Okay…" *6

* * *

><p>Thank you for the favs and <strong>reviews<strong>, everyone!

**PrincessKanako**, **mountaingirl47**, DragonHeart44, **Willow-Pendragon**, **dany14-black8, SomeRandomFan, Eirdaru Stara-chi**,** BebePanda401**, and **nicole135**

* * *

><p><span>AN: ASDFGHJKL:~! D'aww~! I just _adored_ writing this! I found it challenging, yet easy at the same time! It just flowed! I have a feeling that this whole story will be a joy to compose! =)  
>Now, what I mean about these setbacks is: the whole space-time continuum rift-thing, both children not randomly bursting with Akuto (although that doesn't happen in the third movie… Maybe it just happens in the Lower World?), and the Doll having wings.<br>I know it does in its 'purified' silver form, but since Gas kinda destroyed it, I combined both designs. How else would it been able to get Yumemi, with the inability to fly? ^^;  
>Writing Munto's parents' perspective is different. However, I've come to realize that I made Andreios just like Munto's older-self, more to how I envision him to be like, after a few years of marrying a certain green eyed girl. I also took some helpful background information of both royals from the home website.<br>I created their names as well, which was difficult, but I'm quite happy with the results. The definition of them has relevance to each character, Rui's father included. Also, if you haven't noticed, I changed his mother's name, compared to what I first called her in the second or third chapter of _Waiting For You._ Previously, it was Mayumi; but I've come to realize that none of the Heavenly Beings had Japanese names, so I chose another.  
>Many of these names were either borrowed from books, ones that I've seen on the Internet, or from animes. *shrug* It happens, I'm not as creative as some may believe.<br>And yay for character-story-swapping! My maid OC's haven't shown up much yet in _Waiting For You_, but Stella will have a larger role ahead!  
>Until next time! Cheers!<p>

—Ari [11.8.11]

* * *

><p>*1: Some may recognize this scene. It's the cut intro to the third movie, as well as some heavy background info from the seventh episode. But, of course, I added my own twist.<p>

*2: The fangirl in me has this weird theory that, even though Munto's parents had to give their lives for him [a life for a life], they _knew_ the boy wouldn't be alone for long, when they left him. ;v;  
>I-I keep drawing too many adorable moments with these two! Arg! Here are some screen-cap scenes: [As always, take out the spaces.]<p>

*3: _First Encounters_: fav. me/d4a2ra0

*4: I know it sounds a bit selfish to not mention her brother, but Yumemi _is_ six. What she just went through was traumatic. Her mother probably is the only thing she has on her mind.

*5: Here's an minor character-stock of Stella and my other maid OC's if anyone is interested: fav. me/d4ar1qh

*6: _Look After You_: fav. me/d4a2rp2


	3. Stirrings in the Heart

A Munto Fanfiction: Tomorrow's Promise © RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: What if Gntarl found about the Girl of Destiny earlier than he had? AU. MxY.

* * *

><p><span>AN: How about we start the New Year with some adorable chibi fluff, hmm? This has been finished for almost four months; I was hoping to get more done on future chapters, but what the hell. Time to put it up!  
>Y-Yumemi, let me hold you, please! Both of you! You and the little prince just are so <em>ADORABLE~!<em> I'm enjoying this_ so_ much!  
>Also, I mention a formal name, which Tripleguess announced Yumemi as in her fanfiction, <em>King of Dreams<em>. With that in mind, I put it in here. It's a single liner—not exact and very brief—but some of you may find that familiar.

* * *

><p><span>Songs<span>: _Look After You_ by: The Fray and _Lullabye at the Stormy Night_ by: Vienna Teng

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>-hime: Princess<br>-ouji: Prince  
>Sake: Rice wine<br>Umami: "The Fifth and Mysterious Taste:" is one of the five basic tastes together with sweet, sour, bitter, and salty; derived of "_umai"_ (delicious) and "_mi"_ (taste).  
>[I mention in chapter five of <em>Waiting For You<em>, that Taki, Ichiko's father, runs a food restaurant. This is its name translation. More fic hopping. Yay!]

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>_'Thinking.'  
>MemoriesFlashbacks._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Stirrings in the Heart<span>

By the time Munto and Yumemi arrived to dinner, all the guests, of noble men and women, were at the table. Their talkative chatter echoed in the brightly lit room, adding to the delightful waifs of their awaiting meal. Not one noticed his or her arrival.

He felt the girl huddle closer as they made their way towards the King and Queen at the end of the long table. There were two empty seats for himself and his small, clinging guest.

His father then turned, his serious frown lifting to a slight look of surprise as he drunk in the scene before him: Munto, in his customary red and white robed garments, peered up at him in a determined, but irritant scowl, while the small girl at his side, who barely reached up to his chin, watched with timid green eyes.

Luckily, his servants lent her a pair of cream slippers for the evening, to match with her yellow dress, for she would have been walking around barefoot. That would not do; she needed a new set of clothes with her arrival. He'd get one of the maids to design something for her in the morning.

Bullion eyes glanced back to his son once again, with a raised brow. He did not seem to enjoy her closeness, however, straightened his posture under the monarch's examination, wanting to make his father proud with his responsible duties.

"Oh, look who we have here?" Seraphine turned with a smile. Warm clover locked with timid sea-foam green. "Welcome, Girl of Destiny, to the Magical Kingdom. Please, have a seat," she offered with an attenuate hand, as she then smiled, warm and aglow.

Yumemi finally let go of the boy's palm and, with some aid of a kitchen servant, climbed her way to the seat. She was boosted in height, from a spare cushion, and sat beside the prince, who was at his father's right.

"I see you have already met my son, Munto," the queen nodded and then introduced the man beside her, at the very head of the table. "This is my husband, Andreios, Lord of the Magical Kingdom, while I am Seraphine. I hope you enjoy your stay, Young Miss…" her voice drifted off, unsure of what to address her as.

"Yumemi," Munto answered for the nervous girl. "Her name is Yumemi."

"Yumemi," the king called out, which caused her to jump from his booming voice. He mentally chuckled at her frightened expression, like a cornered rabbit. Andreios gave a reassuring smile. "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. You are welcome here."

She gave a small nod and started to fiddle with the hem of her dress, shy.

He then stood, causing the crowd to silence, and offered a hand to the girl, his bullion bracelet jingling. "Everyone, please welcome the Girl of Destiny, Yumemi-hime."

Cheers and hearty welcomes were then brought forth to the room. However, it all was almost too overwhelming for the young child. She wanted to crawl and hide under the table.

"Let us begin with our feast." He gave a clap and scurries of brightly colored maids, with their white aprons, and butlers made their way, hauling carts of beverages. Everyone started to dig into the golden platters, which were adorned by various sorts of delectable foods.

Munto's brows furrowed further with his set jaw. He did not appreciate his father calling the human, 'Princess.' Why would he do such a thing? She was not royalty. Th-they were not _betrothed_, or anything! Sheesh!

"Neh, neh, Munto?" Yumemi gave his sleeve a tug.

"It's Munto-_ouji_," the boy reproached, but let her continue.

"Umm… Why does your Papa wear a dress?" she whispered with a small hand, in secret.

The prince rolled his eyes and snorted. "What else would he wear?"

Yumemi gave a confused look and tilted her head minutely. "But aren't girls only supposed to wear dresses?"

Munto turned, baffled, and then exclaimed, "Well, maybe where _you're_ from, but that's what we wear here," nodding as if that's all that needed to be said.

"Oh." A curled hand went to her chest and she blinked, eyes full of wonder. She accepted it with a smile and then attempted to eat her food.

But the silver fork and knife were really heavy! Much heavier than what she was used to, with her customary chopsticks at home. She couldn't quite cut the appetizing portions of meat properly. The child's small hands were shaking and utensils were wobbling under the unsteady weight.

Her brows furrowed in frustration and the blonde gave a quiet grunt as she continued her attempts, a small tongue peeked out the corner of her mouth in determined concentration.

"Would you like some help, dear?" Yumemi heard a voice question behind her. Looking up, she saw the familiar face of Stella, whose eyes warmed in motherly affection.

The girl nodded and gave a timid, "Yes, please." Again, she couldn't properly pronounce the L, so it was slurred, more of a 'wh,' sound.

"At least she has _some_ manners," the redheaded prince murmured to himself. Her elbows were all_ over_ the place!

"_Munto!_" Andreios warned. The boy blanched, practically quaking under his father's harsh glare.

"S-sorry," he mumbled with a guilty blush. He saw his mother smile, while an airy giggle chimed in.

After some quick movements, Stella's expertise hands sliced the portions of meat, and whatever else she might have trouble shoveling into her tiny mouth, and handed the platter back to the wide eyed girl. "Here we are. Please enjoy, Yumemi-hime."

The blonde nodded with a blooming smile as she drunk in the sight of her meal, saying the 'Magic Words,' and giving her thanks.

Glancing, Munto caught her delighted expression, which caused his fork's movements to pause a moment, only a _moment_, and then continued to place the food into his awaiting mouth.

He ignored the quiet tweak, which stirred in his chest.

Seraphine noticed this with a knowing smile and glanced at her husband, who raised his red brows in revelation. She returned back to her graceful ministrations. *1

So, she was not the only one who had caught that.

Her lips widened further…

* * *

><p>"What a mess," Shigeru grumbled to himself. Whatever attacked Nozomi and their children sure did its job. The roof was gaping, while scraps of chandeliers and glass tattered about the wooden floor. The police permitted him to return to his home, but not without a firefighter guide, who escorted him through the debris.<p>

The man made his way up the stairs with cautious footwork, and to their room, to grab some clothing for himself and his hospitalized wife. He gave a spared glance to the hallway and to his missing daughter's room.

Nozomi still has not woken, even after the hours of patiently waiting and cradling his shaken son. It was understandable, with all the drugs she was sedated under, however, the wounds inflicted upon her were drastic. Who would do such a thing?

They were an ordinary family; they did their jobs and took part in their rightful society. Just a normal, ordinary family…

Shigeru once again made his way down the creaking stairwell and outside, after packing a set of toiletries, hiding his most valued possessions [for his home was so _vulnerable_, with the roof caved in like that], and placed some extra cash in his wallet.

The large man gave a sigh and attempted to clean up some of his ragged, stressful appearance, taking off his round spectacles and wiping them with the hem of his work shirt.

"Are you sure it's all right for me to stay with you, Taki?" the brunette groaned to his friend beside him.

"Yeah, man, of course," Mr. Ono gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Whatever happened here sure destroyed your place, though. Have you heard anything about Yumemi, yet?"

Shigeru pinched the bridge of his nose. The flashing blue and red lights of the police cars weren't helping with his ever-growing headache.

"No," he sighed. He was going to have to answer even _more_ questions that they threw at him tomorrow.

Had they not heard him the first time? He had no idea what happened! All he got was a sudden call from his boss, telling that his wife has been hospitalized. With his advertising manager's consent, the worried man made his way to the medical center, [nearly receiving a speeding ticket,] and the doctors informed him of what injuries had been placed upon her.

It was not until several hours later that he had finally been permitted to visit her sleeping form for himself. He saw his gurgling son, Chikara, in a small casket beside her, but no Yumemi.

Stricken with fear, he asked if she was perhaps wondering the hospital's halls, lost. A nurse mentioned that his wife was accompanied with a girl, that they had only found the small babe beside her when the ambulance arrived, but reassured that they would look. They did not find her.

So, he filed a missing-persons report to the police, after begging them to continue to search his home. Upon their approval, after most of the debris was picked up, he searched and searched, calling out his daughter's name.

Perhaps she was hiding somewhere? Where did she usually go, when they would play hide-and-seek, again?

Nothing. No avail. Where could his little Yumemi _run_ off too_?_

After asking several of the witnessed neighbors, from what he gathered, they had obviously been under attack. What had him baffled was the fact that some had seen a large, golden man with wings. It flew up into the sky and then disappeared after a distance. What in the _world_ was going on? *2

"Are you alright?" Shigeru felt a large hand squeeze his shoulder, breaking him out of his dark reverie.

Weary eyes looked up at his friend, who held a strained expression upon his face, his thick brows knitted with worry. At least he had support; he was not alone in this.

"As much as I can be," the man murmured. He took a glance at his watch. Visiting hours now were over, so it looks like he could not make his way back to the hospital.

"Hey, let's head back," Taki gave a side grin. "Izumi is making her specialty tonight! I'm sure it'll cheer you up, along with some of that sake I have saved for the shop."

Shigeru felt his lips quirk slightly, knowing that that _was_ some good sake.

The boisterous man ran a restaurant, the Umami, down in the nook of the bustling suburbs. There, he sold delightful oriental foods, which seemed to always satisfactory according to customers. Despite its small size, the store was relatively popular throughout that neighborhood.

_'Yes,'_ the man thought with a heavy sigh. _'Sake is definitely needed.'_

Hopefully it wouldn't conspire in a hangover, though, for he was going to need his energy to wake early and do more searching, paper work filling, and answering of questions.

"Let's go," Shigeru nodded. With a haul of his duffle bag, both made their way to the small, mustard-yellow minivan.

* * *

><p>Andreios stood with his arms folded, brooding, and looked out at the navy painted skies, and towards his bedridden kingdom. Its flickering lights spotted about the grounds of the village below them, stretching for miles, and burned like fireflies among his sleeping embers of hope.<p>

A gust carried his red cape with the wind, whispering haunting melodies along the hiss of the Eslargo Waterfall.

"King of all Magic," he heard a deep voice creep to his left. Turning, he saw the Outsider on top of the secondary roof, which accompanied the sturdy lookout. The breeze, too, playfully caressed the open bindings of his dark vest and fluttered his loose pants.

"Gas," the royal nodded in recognition. "I need to speak with you about today's earlier events."

"I know… That girl, she is a human," he stated.

"Yes, one which we have foreseen in a dream. However…" Andreios' voice explained with a weary sigh, "However, it is much too early."

This new information seemed to spark some interest. "What do you mean?"

"My Queen, Seraphine…" his voice softened with an affectionate tone. "Within his conception, we received a vision about our son, that he is fated to bring forth the cycle of Akuto back to us once again."

The stoic man's lips firmed into a distasteful line, causing his dark facial hairs to skew. "I do not understand. What does that have to do with the girl?"

Andreios gave a wry grin. "That is it, Outsider; it has everything to do with that girl. She is the key— the key to all of our futures, both Heaven and human alike."

"Stop speaking such riddles, magician!" Gas then snapped. He did not appreciate the king's tone.

The redhead did not want to start some petty argument, but it was frustrating to see that such an ancient being, such as he, had not already put two and two together. He supposed it was understandable, for all dream differently.

"Does the name _Girl of Destiny_ sound familiar to you?" He saw his cold eyes widened a fraction.

_'The Key of Time,'_ Gas' mind whispered in revelation. Yes, yes he did know of such a name.

"_That_ is her; the human. _That_ is our future," the king stated with grave seriousness. "We must protect her from whatever evils had attempted to take her, at all cost."

"And why would I help you?" Gas inquired. "Do not be a fool. With the Akuto crisis, this world is destined to fall."

"But we can dream, Gas." Comprehensive gold looked out to his kingdom once again, burning brightly against the ink skies. "With their power, together, those dreams will become a reality…"

* * *

><p>"Munto?" he heard her start. "Munto?" A small poke soon followed suit.<p>

The prince knew that hiding his head under the pillow wasn't going to work again. He tried that an hour ago, but the whispers of his father's wishes continuously plagued his thoughts, sapping his ability to sleep.

It looks like the king _literally_ meant to never have the human out of his sight. Meaning, he had to watch her _twenty-four-seven!_

Munto grumbled. He wanted to be back in his room. Not with this little girl!

At least the maids gave them separate beds.

However, that didn't stop her from _irritating_ him. Earlier, the blonde had woken up, whimpering that she could not sleep.

Well, _duh!_ She _rudely_ fell asleep at the dinner table. It appears that the day's events really caught up with her, despite sleeping the afternoon away.

For a while the prince ignored her. And after a while she thought he was asleep. He almost was, too.

But now, here she was, _poking_ him awake.

"Munto?" Yumemi gave his right sleeve a tug. On his stomach, he could feel her breath softly ruffle his hair from her closeness.

"_What?_" his head snapped up, away from his pillow's cave.

The small girl took a few cautious steps back, hands automatically flinging at her chest, but looked up at him through her pleading lashes. "Can I sleep with you?"

"_Excuse _me?" One of his red brows twitched. "Why? I'm already here, in the _room_, with you," the prince informed, vexed.

"I-I know, but…" Wide eyes swiftly flickered about the shadows. "The monsters… They keep coming out and hurting Mama," she whispered, afraid they would get her if she spoken too loud.

There it was again, that pang of pity. It squeezed at his chest with a vice grip and made his resolve crumble to dust. Memories, or twisted nightmares, either way, the girl obviously did not feel safe. That would not do, it was his _job_ to protect her.

Munto gave a defeated sigh, threading fingers through his firelocks, to where he sat up, and complied, "Yeah, sure."

He saw her tension filled form sigh, relax, and then attempt to get on the comforter. However, she was failing miserably, struggling with her short height.

Another sigh brushed past his lips, and the boy grabbed under each pit and lifted her lightweight up, gently placing her on the bed.

Yumemi steadied and sat next to him under the covers, looking up with expectant eyes.

Oh God, _now_ what?

"What is it?" he growled.

There she was, getting all shy again, and fiddling with her hair. "Umm… Does your Mama and Papa tell you Bedtime Stories?"

Munto mentally groaned.

"No, not anymore," he informed with a haughty sniff. He was too _old_ for such things.

"Oh… Okay." The blonde started to gnaw at her lip, and made her way down to the sheets, with her back facing him.

He sat there for a minute, not quite sure whether to lie down as well, or start a story with her hidden request. Perhaps it would help her_ finally_ go to bed?

But, then again, she was so quiet. Maybe she was already sleeping?

The prince then lay beside her, on his back, and settled within the covers, calming himself with a sigh.

However, the silence was unsettling. Munto gave her a glance, feeling something twist painfully in his chest.

He simply shook it off and rolled over to his left, facing back to back. It was not until then, that he heard her timid inquiry.

"Munto?"

So, he was right, she was still awake.

"Yeah?" he softly replied, filling the quiet.

There was a pause.

"Do you think I'm a liar?" she whispered.

Munto blinked and turned slightly. With what experience he had with the recessive girl, she did not _seem_ like one someone who lied. She was pretty much an open book, with those expressive green eyes of hers.

"No. Why?"

Another pause.

"It's nothing… Never mind," her vulnerable voice faded.

His brows furrowed. She could not just ask something like that without some kind of explanation!

"Yumemi?" he chided, now fully on his right side. He gave her a shove; she flinched but hesitantly turned to face him.

Now that he could finally view her properly, with the waxing moon illuminating her silhouette, Munto saw that tears were dribbling down her flushed face and angled alongside a trail of mucus, which was bunched out of a single nostril. Great, she was crying _again_.

However, the bristling irritation the prince assumed he would experience did not come; it was replaced with a swathed empathy, instead.

"Hey…"

The blonde wiped her nose and eyes with the palm of her hand, sobbing. However, she was in vain, the emotional crystals continued to leak.

Munto gave her shaking shoulder an awkward pat. He should be saying something reassuring, right? But, by God, he was no _good_ with girls!

"The-the boys at school," she choked in between gasps, face askew, "always call me a liar. They always make fun of me."

Munto felt his form stiffen with sudden anger. The nerve! Why would they do such a thing?

"But… but…" she gave a watery laugh. "Ichiko is always there to protect me. Suzume always gives me hugs and shares her snacks with me… I miss them… I miss my friends." Yumemi whimpered.

It was obvious that she was missing her family, too.

The girl then sounded so upset, almost angry in her harsh sobs. "I wish they wouldn't be so _mean!_ I-I'm not a dummy! I don't dream when I'm awake!" She curled in on herself, whispering quietly in defeat, "Why can't they see it?"

The prince continued to watch her, feeling so weak and powerless, but speaking oh-so softly, "See what?"

Yumemi finally looked up at him, green eyes glassy, water-filled, and brimming. "The island… The island in the sky…"

* * *

><p>Thank you for the favs and <strong>reviews<strong>, everyone!

**Willow-Pendragon**, **mountaingirl47**, **dany14-black8**, ChocoTaco11, Dragon-Angel123, SomeRandomFan, musicgirlc117, Sylmarien, MayJay836, Victoria Noble, Umiki, Yume-Asakura, Eirdaru, Minx The Shadow Thief, Stara-chi, BebePanda401, magicmoon69, and nicole135

* * *

><p><span>AN: FFF! Gas and Andreios' conversation was difficult to write! Rawr! I had to use references from both the first OVA and second episode, to make it parallel with his original conversation with Munto…! =_=;  
>Speaking of conversations, I know it might have been a bit odd for Seraphine to do all the introductions, when they first met Yumemi, but, like Munto and Yumemi's later relationship, I believe that the King and Queen view one another as equals. She may be a soft-spoken woman, with the way I portray her, but she knows how to take the reins, if you know what I mean. ;-)<br>As said previously, I had to use a lot of references from the series; like Yumemi's small childhood clip, from episode three, with the boys teasing her. ;∆; Of course there were others, but my three A.M. brain isn't fully functioning to count them all! XD  
>Shigeru is going to have a bigger role in this, too, since Nozomi is hospitalized. I always make her with the main character interaction, but he needs his moment to shine with his Papa Powers~!<br>A-And the BABY _FLUFF_~! More fluff for you all to nom and consume upon! There's gonna be plenty of it in this! :D Just HUG THEM! _HUG THEM__!_ IT'S SO INNOCENT AND BEAUTIFUL AND THE SPARKLES AND— AND—! ASDFGHJKL~!  
>I just love the subtle hints I put at Munto's softening in these two chapters, specifically with the words I use to describe his ever-constant scoldings: snap, reprimand, bristle, reproach, and then chide. They keep getting less and less harsh! 8,D<br>Oh, and just to clarify things, Yumemi doesn't actually know she's on the island; that will be explained in detail, next. She passed out after the Akuto Doll took her, so she just thinks she's in some pretty fairy-tale-book-adventure, or something! XD So adorable!  
>I hope you like it! Chapter five has already been started!<p>

—Ari [1.1.12]

* * *

><p>*1: What I had pictured in mind, for this knowing glance, was when, in episode seven, Yumemi introduces herself to Ryueri. However, her empty stomach grumbles and it just caused an adorable, flustering Little Dreamer! XD Both Munto and the Prophetess exchange looks, and that's how I imagined the King and Queen to appear in this scene. *giggle*<p>

*2: As another clarification, here's another plot setback. Humans obviously wouldn't have been able to see the Soldier, but, depending on Yumemi's heart, as portrayed in the first and second OVA's, I made it possible. C:

*3: Made a handful of screen-caps: fav. me/d4l1bwe


	4. Unlimited Possibilities

A Munto Fanfiction: Tomorrow's Promise © RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: What if Gntarl found about the Girl of Destiny earlier than he had? AU. MxY

* * *

><p><span>AN: Sorry it's been so long, guys. The beginning of this year has been very difficult for me. Many people in my family have been passing away. Though it felt like things couldn't get much worse, they have at some point. However, things are steadily getting better… Anyway, enough about me—time to put on my genki face!  
>FFFUUU~! SO MANY PARALLELS WERE ADDED IN THIS! This is definitely forming into a much deeper plot, than what I originally had planned. OTL;<br>Just to put it out there, Andreios is freaking Mufasa, I tell you~! 8,D I realized it's the _Lion King_ moment all over again! It wasn't intentional, either, I swear! Haha! WIN!  
>And look, dude, look, it's him; humanoid Mufasa, who looks so much like Andreios, it's almost scary. Pixiv: <em>The Lion King <em>by: YaMyo [id=23429122]  
>Also, speaking of drawings, I drew a mini comic for this beginning Father-Son Moment, since it was too beautiful to handle without a visual: <span>fav. med4aa30i  
><span>Here, in the first section, I go in depth with my twisted explanation of their aging process, with nods to their Birthing Law. It was kinda was flung out there, but I like how it ended up—it sounds pretty plausible, I think. It's not fully explained whether the Heavenly people are/were immortal, that's why. Also, remember they are monotheistic.  
>I usually have Munto age the same pace as Yumemi, since it would avoid all the weird lolicon shit he's already accused for! Pfft haha! XD Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Songs<span>: _Bloody Vow_ from the Kuroshitsuji II OST, _Any Other Name_ by: Thomas Newman, _Two Figures By The Fountain_ by: Dario Marianelli

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>Chichi-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's father<br>-hime: Princess  
>-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent<p>

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>_'Thinking.'  
>MemoriesFlashbacks._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Unlimited Possibilities<span>

Andreios cautiously made his way towards the children's room, opening the wooden door without a sound, and crept in. His scrutinized gaze narrowed at Yumemi's empty bed. Scoldings licked at the tip of his tongue, until he noticed the girl in his son's comforter, trails of blonde peeking out of the moonlit sheets.

A wry smile slid into place, and the king walked up to the two resting babes, his charcoal-gray boots clicking softly under the marble floor. He took a sat there, the mattress bowing slightly under his weight, and petted Munto's feather-light hair, whose back was facing him.

The boy's small form twitched and then gradually rose. He struggled, for he had to pry the reluctant girl off of him, who had ended up clinging to the cotton front of his nightgown.

With a dissatisfied grunt, he gently pushed her away, but made sure that she was properly covered.

His ever-constant scowl knitted into place and took a side-glance at his father, who revealed a hearty, amused look.

"Don't ask." The prince scrunched his face in distaste. He wanted to keep at least _some_ of his pride intact.

"I was not planning to," he chuckled, and then inquired in a low whisper, careful not to wake the sleeping girl, "How is she?"

"Okay, I guess. She misses her family and friends," Munto replied with an empathetic sigh.

"I see…"

After a long moment, his brooding son then looked up at him with expectant gold.

"You have a question in your eyes," Andreios noted with a broad grin. *1

"Chichi-ue, Aren't—" The boy gave a hesitant pause, and then swallowed, "Aren't humans not supposed to have the sight?"

He blinked, patient, and urged the young Munto on with his silence.

"I-I mean… Isn't the reason they are considered to live in the Land of Darkness—the Land of Death—because they are unable to view the wonders of the almighty Akuto?"

"Yes, son. But do not speak so lowly of them; we are very much alike." His compensative irises became misty, drawn. "In the distant past, we were immortals, Gods, if you will. However, ironically, through this Akuto crisis, we have started to live again."

The poor boy looked utterly confused.

"During my great-grandfather's time," the king explained, "there was a law claiming that having children was strictly forbidden. Did you know that, son?"

Munto's eyes widened in disbelief, mouth agape, and slowly shook his head in a negative.

"Because of their immortal bodies already taking up so much of the almighty Akuto, itself, it was said that if one had children, they would have to sacrifice their own lives to maintain that lost balance…"

Munto swallowed.

His steady voice lowered, soft. "It is a shame… For they were not able to experience the beauty of raising a child." Andreios gave the boy an affectionate stroke to his firelocks, sweeping his large hand from brow to the nape of his small neck.

"But… Why do we now?" he inquired quietly, afraid he would of shatter the precious moment if he had spoken too loud.

"Because the Ancients realized that their race was dying. We are dying, Munto, you must understand that. Even when immortal, it does not mean one lives on forever. It is just an extension of life. Over time, we all die, returning what God has privileged us to live within our physical shells. So, now we mirror the same span as humans. The grains of time are the same for us both."

_'Except for the Outsider,'_ he whispered to himself. Andreios knew that that man was one of the very few immortals left, one whose power was greater than any other Heavenly Being. Just as before him, his role as the Guard of Time would be passed onto another trainee.

However, there were others lingering amongst their island filled skies, ghosts of their past, but there were only rumors of such beings…

Such as Gntarl, the Admiral of the United Army. No one fully knew _what_ exactly that man was. His gut gave a wretched plummet with that thought.

Silence engulfed the moonlit room and Munto desperately clutched that silence to digest the newly given information.

Then, he furiously shook his head in denial. "But that doesn't make sense! What she said doesn't make sense!"

"What do you mean?" Andreios questioned.

"She sees them, Chichi-ue. Yumemi sees our islands—sees our _world_." His eyes were pleading; and though he would never admit it, prickling with tears. The prince turned to look at the sleeping girl. Her vulnerable whispers and innocent cries, because of her mystifying difference, drifted into the shadows of his racing mind.

"I suppose that is her gift, then," he stated with a curt nod. The monarch's was not as fazed as Munto had expected him to be.

Now he was lost again and frantically searched his father's calm visage for answers. "Who is this girl exactly?"

The man pursed his lips. "She is the Girl of Destiny."

"I know!" the redhead huffed with a frustrated shake of the covers. "But what does that _mean?_"

Another pause took place in the stilled room. Andreios' reply was raw, breaking the silence, "She is the one who is meant for you." The sound tasted the thick air and it was fresh.

Munto blanched, taking the idea the wrong way. _Ew!_ Gross!

A small smile twitched into place of his father's chiseled features. The king made his voice light, trying to ease the heavy burden set upon his boy.

"You are destined to bring order and the cycle back to us, son," he gave his petite shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "With her power, you two will open and give us a future."

Munto flicked his wide gaze to his shaking fists, which were desperately clutching the sheets, like dancing spiders.

This was quite a load for the young prince. It was almost too much for him to handle.

"Then why would they take her?" he murmured to himself. "If seeing is all she has with her power, why take her away from her family like that?"

"I believe there is more than meets the eye, Munto," his father whispered.

His small features twisted, askew. "But she's just a _kid_…!" he spat.

The man grasped his son's chin and gently turned it to face him, warming his rouge cheek with a large palm. "And so are _you_. Just as you, she is a child; a child with unlimited possibilities…" *2

* * *

><p>Deep watercolors of peach and mauve painted the twilight skies, engulfing the large windows with a warm glow. However, that warmth was not perceived by Gntarl and his cold thoughts. <em>'That foolish Outsider! How dare he interfere with my plans!'<em> he growled to himself.

Did he not know? He was trying to alter what was destined upon the Heavens, was trying to make things _right_.

However, the bastard took his treasure away, had managed to destroy the Ancient Weapon, and handed such a power to the Magical Kingdom, of all places—the Akuto-sucking-lands they were trying to annihilate!

Of course, no, the Admiral was not at all fazed by the man's ability, for he _was_ the Gatekeeper of Time…

But he was close! So _close…!_

Earlier that day, in the towering building of the United Army Headquarters, Gntarl and the Leaders of each nation watched, eagerly waiting for their prize through holographic screens.

At first, headman Shozeto had disagreed with the idea. After some thought, the other six elder men followed his example. Why bring forth such a dangerous weapon?

However, the Ancient gave an example of the Doll's power, which was under his command, to illustrate what greatness it truly withheld. In awe, they agreed, but were wary. For how would they get passed the Outsider?

Gntarl assured the group of leaders that even a man, such as Gas, would feel no effect to the weapon's obstructions. It was _purposed_ with the ability to go through the space-time continuum.

So, with hazed eyes, because of the Akuto crisis blinding them, they watched, viewing the Golden Soldier enter desert-baked lands and snatch the child who dwelled there.

Such filth, those humans. They deserved to live in such pitiful a place.

It was mystifying to see that such a light would conspire in the Land of Darkness. Gntarl would have claimed that fact false, if he hadn't seen it for himself.

The Ancient had been granted a vision. Through that vision he saw a small blonde girl with eyes of emeralds. She withheld the sight; she held the power to give them their future.

He was no Prophet, and was unwilling to tarnish himself with the use of magic, however, through the sacrifice of his own spirit, his own light, he was able to have such a dream. Gntarl no longer had a soul dwelling upon his rotting shell. No matter, he was dying, anyway. It was worth the price, for it would give the Heavens some beacon of hope.

So, the lanky man unveiled the weapon, a machine that had accompanied his old lifetime. Because of its destructive power, it was hidden and locked away by the previous monarchs during that time of the Calamitous Day. However, upon his command, with sensing a familiar presence in the Creation Workshop, the Doll awakened and bowed down to him, willing to do any order its master bid.

A sneer pulled at his pale lips, viewing his prize being whisked to the true lands of the living and to their world.

Because the young girl was located below the Magical Kingdom, the Headmen ordered for an attack, a distraction, so the Soldier would be able to properly enter such lands.

However, they had been misled. Although the magicians struggled, they had conquered them in less amount of time that they had planned. Unfortunately, the king noticed their prize, along with the Outsider, himself.

That did not sit well with the Admiral, and the Weapon of the Ancients was annihilated through that powerful man's hand.

His prize, his _treasure_, was taken! The fools of the Magical Kingdom wouldn't know what to do with such a girl!

However, once in their proper grasp, she would bring power, one not even the previous immortals could compare. Unfortunately, it was possible that her gift has not fully matured. If so, then they would crystallize the child and wait until she is ready to bloom and bring forth their future.

And if she took too much time, they would simply rip that power by force. From what he had seen, her conserved spirit hummed with it. Perhaps it would be better to remove the outer petals of that precious flower to drain it properly…

"What do you suggest we do, Gntarl?" Elder of Lookon, inquired. His white beard and high pony-tail revealed a weary visage. Such questions broke the man's reverie.

Cold eyes turned to slits, his low voice rasped as he raised a long, gnarled hand. "Launch another attack. Within forty-eight hours, we will bring forth a mighty ambush and abduct the girl when they are distracted."

There was a silence in the room; only the whisper of falling sands could be heard. The fine Akuto pebbles were withheld by a monumental statue, a woman carved of marble, who carried a hourglass, their hourglass of time, of what was left of their world…

Not many grains remained.

"And if we fail?" Elder of Ranay rebuked, shifting in his yellow robes.

Their weapon was destroyed. They had no backup if they were defeated once again.

The tall man glared, menacing. "Then, before they are able to recover, I will take her myself." Murmurs of agreement whispered about the United Army Headquarters.

Without fail, he will have her. Gntarl would not let his sacrifice go in vain.

That girl was the key, the key to their future…

* * *

><p>As Munto gradually regained consciousness, he was keenly aware of how comfortable he was. The watercolor of dreams slipped like sand between his fingertips. The boy gave a sigh, not wanting to move from this soft warmth just yet.<p>

Slowly, his lids lifted and the prince found himself staring at a ceiling he could not quite recognize. Red brows knitted slightly in confusion. Where was he?

His vision was dazed, illuminated by the glowing sun, and then, finally, his cotton-filled thoughts revealed the previous day's events.

Right… That girl, the human, Yumemi… She was under his protection.

Speaking of which…

Bullion irises gave a lazy shift to his right, to peer down at the blonde, where she was resting…

Well, would have, at least, if she were _there_.

Panic then erupted in his chest, chilling his veins with ice. The boy jackknifed from his laying position and felt a cold sweat take place on his once warm skin.

_'Oh no!'_

His job! His _job!_ He was supposed to watch her! He was supposed to protect her!

_'Chichi-ue will be furious…!'_

The prince ripped the sheets off his shaking body and rushed down the corridor, desperately calling out her name, "Yumemi? Hey, Yumemi?"

That girl! Did he not _tell_ her not to wander off by herself?!

The sound of his palpitating heartbeat, heavy breathing, and the clap, clap, clapping of tan feet hitting against the tiled floors entered his pointed ears.

Munto almost tripped on his nightgown when he heard a high-pitched scream come from his left.

_'Yumemi!'_ Bullion eyes then turned dangerous.

Swiftly turning, the boy changed the direction of his hurried pace and to where the sound had come from.

The thought of flying did not even enter his fretting mind.

Nimble, clammy hands grasped the silver handle of the wooden door and pushed, flinging it open and ready to defend the said girl. "Yume…!"

However, her name suddenly lodged in his throat, emitting a strangled squeak instead. The revealed scene caused Munto's tension filled form to tighten even further.

Before him was one of the teen maids, Lilith, who held her pink skirts and bunched apron up with a dainty palm, and was running after a _very_ naked Yumemi.

Munto felt his face heat up. The poor boy's ears were now as red as his cherry locks.

"Yumemi-hime!" she cried, ocean eyes shining with worry. "Yumemi-hime! I'm so sorry, dear!" Lilith wiped a stray magenta lock from her sweating brow.

The girl continued to run, evading the fretting maid as if her life depended on it. "No~!" she wailed.

Green then locked with gold, drawn by his fidgeting form.

_'Oh no. Oh no!'_

She turned her wet, unsteady footing and made her way towards him.

_'Move!'_ his mind screeched._ 'Move, move, move, move_—_'_

"Hot!" Yumemi cried, small hands clinging to the clothing on his back. She continued to hide herself, using him as a shield. "Munto! The water was too hot!"

The said boy could not comprehend what she just said. His blood rushed thoughts permitted him to think properly.

He should not be here! He should not _be_ here! Get out! _Get out!_

"W-what? What?!" he stuttered along with his strangled chokes. Pinprick bullion continued to stare at the ceiling. Awkward! Embarrassing! *3

H-hell with the water! His _face_ was too hot! Was she not aware of how inappropriate it was to be running around like that?!

"Oh my goodness, Young Prince!" the woman made her way to the two, careful not to slip on the wet floor. She got down on her knees, skirts pooling around her slipper-covered feet. "I'm so sorry, Yumemi-hime! I should have checked the water with you first!"

_'Deep breaths, Munto! D-deep breaths!'_ the redhead chanted. It finally clicked that Lilith was giving Yumemi a bath.

The blonde peeked behind Munto's stilted form, hesitant, and peered up at the maid's worried visage. "You'll make it colder?"

"Yes!" Lilith blubbered and furiously nodded in approval, her low pigtails bouncing as she did so.

There was a pause. To Munto, it felt like eons. Too close! Too _close…!_

Finally, the girl's soft voice could be heard, her breath heating the nook of his arm, to where she grasped his shirt. "O-okay…"

The maid's supple chest heaved with a sigh. Thank goodness, she had been forgiven.

Reluctantly, Yumemi let go of the flustered prince and took hold of the young lady's offered hand, where both made their way back to the bathroom, for her to be washed.

Almost five minutes later, Munto released his own bated breath. Was it possible for him to just go back to bed and start the day over? His lips thinned into a distasteful line. No, probably not.

Red brows knitted and he kicked the air. Now he was upset, _because_ of his embarrassment. Arg! He should have acted more maturely…!

* * *

><p>Yet another irritant sigh brushed passed the prince's mouth. <em>'This is so <em>_boring__! Are they _done_ yet?'_

In the center of the buzzing group of maids was Yumemi, being dolled up and cooed over like the six-year-old child she was.

"You are so _precious_, Yumemi-hime!" one giggled, green locks bouncing.

"Oh, Yumemi-hime, you look lovely!" Lilith praised.

"Yumemi-hime~!" another pressed cheek-to-cheek and gave the blonde a tight squeeze.

"Girls, girls!" Stella gave a hearty chuckle. "Give the poor child some _space!_"

"Yes, Stella-san!" they all chimed in unison and made their way out the room, saying their farewells to the coddled girl. She waved, in turn, enthusiastically.

A warm smile lifted her fine red mouth, as the woman dressed in orange picked up a brush and did the final touches to Yumemi's pale hair. A lazy golden eye watched the teeth stroke through the locks with long, rhythmic movements.

"There we are. All done!" she chirped and gave the girl a pat on the head, lifting her off the cushion and placing her gently on the floor.

After she gained her footing, Yumemi stared at her appearance with wide eyes. Munto felt the corner of his lip twitch at her open awed expression.

The girl was adorned by a summer dress of honeydew green, which was tied in the back. Its wide cotton skirts allowed easy movement and ended below her knees. There was a decorative aqua streak at her chest, which matched the material of her headband. The pale bandana covered some of her locks, purposely at her rounded ears, and ended with a point.

"Just a moment, dear, one last thing," Stella announced and aided the girl into an olive colored jacket, with its hem striped with a deeper shade of the featured material, and was pinned together at the collar with a mauve oval jewel.

The extra piece was for the sake of precaution, for her human body may still be chilled, despite the heat of summer. The young price mentioned that she was cold last night. She concluded the lands above must be colder than those below.

Munto quietly chuckled at the blonde, who was hopping foot to foot in excitement.

"Uwah~! So pretty!" Yumemi praised.

He then snickered. What kind of noise was _that?_

She called to him, "Munto! Munto! Look! Look what they made for me!" The girl revealed a blooming smile, rows of white teeth peeking behind stretched pink lips.

The prince just shook his head and heaved himself off of the couch. _Finally!_

_'Sheesh! Girls fretted __way__ too much over there appearances!'_

But he had to admit she did look cute in that dress. It was a nice shade of green.

"Come on, let's go," he said. They were already late for breakfast.

Munto jumped when she took hold of his hand. Hesitantly, gently, he did the same, fingers curling around her tender palm.

He was just escorting her, that's all. It was the proper thing to do—what he was _taught_ to do in this situation.

However, this time, the prince could not quite ignore the stirring in his chest…

* * *

><p>Thank you for the favs and <strong>reviews<strong>, everyone!

**little-Meky, mountaingirl47**, **BebePanda401**, **nicole135**, Tagada 14, Blue Roses02, Jemstone6259, **Shigome**, blackSTARshooter96, white-lily15, **Jemstone6259**, PrincessLucario, and Eirdaru

* * *

><p><span>AN: E-everything is beautiful and nothing hurts…! That Father-Son moment just blew me all over the place. Uh, hello, emotions, where did you go? You are flying everywhere~! ;3;  
>As for Gntarl… Is it weird that I actually kinda feel bad for him? I mean he did just give up his soul to find some means of hope for the Heavens. [Ryueri parallel.] Plus, if you really break it down, for the most part, the theme of bad guys reasoning is very human, and sometimes innocent: such as Naraku's yarning for Kikyo's heart to be his in <em>InuYasha<em>, or the Hope Card in second animated movie of _Cardcaptor Sakura_, where all she wanted was to not be alone and have friends etc. Get my drift?  
>But no, that doesn't mean he's not an evil man! Him and his evily evil ways! They'd rather sacrifice one girl's life in order to preserve thousands. My, doesn't this sound a lot like that one Humanities debate you had in Senior Year of high school, Ari?<br>And—and Protective!Munto~! ◊v◊ Hah! Oh, I love him! Can you notice his blossoming affections for her? I'm trying to make it not too obvious and rushed, but it's so cute.  
>I keep putting that boy in awkward situations, though.<br>Just to clarify things: NO! Munto was NOT turned-on in anyway by Yumemi's child-body. Even if they are kids, just… No. I know some can get aroused at that young of an age, but… ¬_¬;  
>As royalty, I believe him to be very conservative, to the point where it's kinda painful! Of course, he makes up for that with his stripper clothing as an adult!<p>

—Ari [3.28.12]

* * *

><p>*1: Ninja <em>Rurouni Kenshin<em> quote. :D

*2: Yes, that line was taken from Ryueri, in episode/OVA I. C: The parallels, I tell you! They are everywhere! You just have to search! ^_~

*3: _Awkward Walk-In_: fav. me/d4ar0wv


	5. The Burden of Destiny

A Munto Fanfiction: Tomorrow's Promise © RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: What if Gntarl found about the Girl of Destiny earlier than he had? AU. MxY

* * *

><p><span>AN: More parallels were taken from episodes two and seven! Thank you, Jamie, for the useful suggestions, and my betas for proofreading.  
>Also, I got some inspiration through Mel's fic, <em>The Burden of Destiny<em>, particularly chapter five, which is where this named was derived from. I found it very fitting: fav. me/d56tx9g

* * *

><p><span>Songs<span>: _Briony _by: Dario Marianelli, _How To Save A Life_ by: The Fray, _Faces_ by: Lene Marlin, and _Zoe Jane_ by: Staind

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>Chichi-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's father<br>Haha-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's mother  
>-hime: Princess<br>Mochi: Japanese rice cake  
>Pachi: the Japanese equivalent of PopRocks<br>-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>_'Thinking.'  
>MemoriesFlashbacks._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Burden of Destiny<span>

As they left the sleeping corridor and made their way down the pillared atrium, hearing the light echo of upcoming voices down the dining hall, Yumemi's eyes suddenly brightened with excitement. He took note, early on, that he had to shorten his red-booted stride for her to keep up.

"Come, Munto! Look!" She gave his hand an eager tug and pointed towards one of the long windows and to their right.

The brooding thoughts of his father's discussion from last night were pushed aside as he questioned the human girl, "What is it?"

"Cooome…!" she encouraged with a slight whine. "I wanna show you the island!"

Worry churned in his empty stomach, unsure of how to explain the truth to his budding companion. "Yumemi, wait—"

She released his palm and pressed herself on the glass. Cautiously, he trailed behind and to her left, watching her reaction with keen bullion.

The previous smile, which graced her lips, was gone, replaced with curious wonderment. Her emerald gaze desperately searched above and across the gradient blue skies. Determination faltered her growing distress, as she then scuttled to the opposite end of the hallway, and examined the open vastness with a different perspective in mind.

She returned to him in defeat, steps heavy and dragging, as her pursed mouth screwed with idle confusion.

"They're gone…" Yumemi whispered more to herself, than to the young prince in front of her, and anxiously twisted her cotton garments. "I don't get it… But they're always there!"

"Yume—"

"I'm not lying! I'm not!" Her fretting gaze flicked downward and to the coiled hands at her chest, whimpering softly, "I'm not lying…" *1

"It's okay. I believe you." He swallowed and tried his best to calm the blonde with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It's because… You're… You're here, _on_ the island. The Magical Kingdom is one of the seven nations in Heaven. We live in the sky."

Her eyes gradually went wide, doe-like, and then turned to look out once more with dawn understanding. "Really?"

"Yeah," the boy hesitantly answered.

She was quiet for a while, slowly drinking in the revelation, and then, suddenly, burst into tears.

"H-hey! Don't cry!" Munto gasped. "Why are you crying?"

Her lips quivered as she stuttered a reply, "I-I'm s-s-so hap-py…I'm not—I thought—" More sobs wracked her trembling form.

She was happy, and yet crying? Why? This confused him so.

"My, my, what is all the fuss about?" Ryueri requested.

Munto's head snapped up, jaw set. "It's nothing, Ryueri."

He avoided catching her scrutinizing gaze. The prince understood that if _she_ knew, the Queen, and then his father, would know soon afterward. That would not be good.

"It does not look like nothing," the woman reproached, her pink painted lips turning downward.

Munto bit his tongue. He wanted to deny it, but knew he would be scolded if he did so.

His gold irises flickered back at Yumemi, who was furiously wiping tears from her flushed face.

"Oh, come now, Munto," Ryueri chided with a sigh, and strained not to roll her violet eyes. "Truly… You did not explain the situation to Yumemi-hime?"

This time, he did snap back at her, hissing, "I was gonna!"

She simply raised her brows in reply. Her voice did not skip a beat, as she coolly corrected the fire haired boy. "You were _going to_. Are your private studies meaningless? Speak properly." *2

Her order caused him to snuff out in silence. He turned to glare at his shaking fists in shame. His pride was crushed.

"Munto…" the trainee Prophetess pushed.

So, she wanted an apology from him? Fine.

He gave a snort. "You can go now. I know what to do. You don't have to watch me like a baby, Ryueri."

"Well, you are acting like one," she reprimanded at his rude behavior, but turned as he had requested. With a flurry of hair, her pink gown and gossamer shawl swayed with one graceful sweep.

Munto's brows knitted together in distaste. He did not like her tone.

Previously, the prince would have never admitted that she was speaking the truth. But watching the weeping girl… Maybe Ryueri _was_ right. Maybe there _were_ times he really just needed to swallow his pride and say—

"Sorry," he whispered, walked up to the blonde, and wiped her tearful face with a tentative palm. "I'm sorry not telling you earlier. It was dumb of me. I just didn't know how."

Her rogue cheeks were wet and soft… Like freshly washed peaches.

Yumemi looked up at him and nodded, claiming that she had accepted his apology.

Munto gave sigh of relief, the anxiety in his chest leaving with an airy whoosh.

"How about this?" he started lightly. "As payback, I'll introduce you to Conleth."

She looked better; almost back to her bright, normal self. "Who?"

"My—"

"_Munto!_" he heard Andreious call down the hall. His neck snapped towards the direction and to his right. The tone was deep and firm, one, which, he knew very well. That meant…

Damn, he was in trouble.

Yumemi seemed to notice this, too, and gave his sleeve a tug. Her puffy, green irises quietly asked if he was going to be all right. The soon-to-be ten-year-old simply tossed his head to the banquet chambers, indicating for them to make their way.

He could handle this. He would not close his eyes and ignore what was to come.

As both children entered the dining hall, Munto saw that his father, mother, and Ryueri were the only ones left in the wide, vacant room, excluding the handful of maids and the occasional butler, who scurried about and to their domestic duties. Andreious must have asked for some privacy.

Gold immediately caught the Magical King's stern gaze. He was obviously not happy.

Yet, Munto did not quiver or bow. He knew what he did was wrong and was willing to accept his punishment. The boy walked up to him with held his head high.

"Care to explain to your mother and I what had happened, Munto?" his father calmly inquired, voice like steel.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yumemi fidget, and then felt her tighten the warm grasp upon his palm.

"I acted out of place and disrespected both Ryueri and Yumemi," the redhead stated. He then turned to the vexed apprentice sitting on the right of his mother. "I apologize, Ryueri, for my rude behavior."

Mauve eyes softened and she gave a curt bow in acknowledgement, accepting his plea.

"Well then," Seraphine attempted to ease the tension-filled atmosphere with a chirp. "Are you two hungry?"

Yumemi's growling stomach was all that needed to be said, as she emitted a flustered squeak and apology. His parents simply grinned in amusement, all snip lectures forgotten, and exchanged knowing looks.

Once she was properly seated with a helpful hand from a servant, Munto took his place.

The six-year-old gasped in delight, when her breakfast was presented before her, and managed to swipe a nearby saucer of honey upon her biscuit. She giggled, after taking a bite, and claimed that it tasted like pachi. Whatever that was. *3

"Neh, neh. What's that?" she innocently inquired and pointed to the basket of produce.

The three adults carefully watched their interaction in silence.

He wiped his chin with the back of a palm before answering. "Fruit."

"Uwah~!" She started to bounce in her chair. "Which one do you like?"

Golden irises skimmed at the bundle of vibrant food. "Attes." *4

"Eh?" She blinked owlishly, in question.

He paused, taking their cultural barrier into consideration, and replied simply, "The red one."

Yumemi peeked up at the Queen before grabbing her prize, asking for consent, and she nodded in return. Cautiously, she handled the fruit and then turned to him for reassurance.

"Don't worry, they're edible!" Munto exclaimed with a haughty sniff. Why was she being so hesitant _now?_

Nodding, her small hands examined the cone-shaped produce, brining it up to her nose, and curiously gave a whiff, to test a hint of its upcoming flavor. Then, she bit into the waxy meat.

He watched with bated breath, as she slowly chewed, licked her lips, and swallowed. Her puzzled expression then turned bright, beaming as she explained merrily, "It tastes weird, but it's yummy!"

The stirring in his heart then erupted with life; causing heat to unexpectedly flush his cheeks and him to choke on air. Once the coughing fit ceased, washed down by a heady gulp of juice, Munto turned to peer at his chest in utter horror and confusion. What was _that?!_

A large, precautious hand hovered over his clad back, if in need of aid. "Are you all right, son?"

"I'm fine!" he screeched, soon catching his own outburst, and repeated the phrase with more discretion, "I'm all right, Chichi-ue."

Boisterous laughter then filtered the dinning hall. He grumbled when Yumemi's airy giggle chimed in with the other occupants, as he then started to squirm in embarrassment.

"I am glad you are enjoying the food, Yumemi-hime," Andreious replied, after wiping a straggling tear from the corner of his eye. "Everything is fresh; all baked and picked this morning. I will make sure to give your highest regard."

She blushed under his scrutiny, suddenly shy. It appeared that the blonde was still wary of his father.

The royal then focused his mischievous gaze towards him, impish and teasing. "Stella tells me you had a bit of a bump in this morning? How did that go about?" grinning with hearty entertainment.

Oh, good GOD, NO! NOT _THAT!_

"It wasn't my fault!" Munto exclaimed, his previous tact now overcome by flaming humiliation. "I woke up and Yumemi was gone!"

"Nu-uh!" the said girl denied. He turned to her, face now kindled with irritation. "You said it was okay!"

"I _did no_—!"

"You're wrong!" she interrupted with a huff. How _dare_ she! "Lilith-san was gonna help me with Bath Time! I asked and you said it was okay! You said it was okaaay~!"

"When did I say that?!" Munto bristled, slapping the oak table in frustration. The silver utensils rattled in disruption.

"This morning!" the blonde whined.

"Now, Munto," Seraphine cooed with maternal patience. "Almost _everyone_ knows you do not do well in the mornings. It is likely that you were half-asleep, when agreeing to Yumemi-hime's query."

His mouth firmed into a distasteful line and crossed his arms and groused in simmering silence. Was everyone against him?

"Oh, son, there is nothing to be upset about. You were just doing your job," Andreious chuckled, while ruffling his firelocks in an apologetic gesture.

It was then that he caught his parents lock eyes, to where their amusement was suddenly masked with solemn authority. Seraphine gave an affirmative nod, while the Lord's lips turned downward in reply.

"Enough banter," he initiated with a cough, tipping last of his qahwa back, and placed the empty goblet on the polished stone. "It is time to explain our current predicament." *5

The children's postures straightened when hearing the stern seriousness in his tone.

"Do you know why you are here?" he cast his gaze towards their human guest.

"Because… Because that robot-thing took me away. It hurt Mama," she whispered, ending her statement with an air of caution. Her 'name' for the Doll was slurred, since she could not pronounce the R sound properly on the palate of her mouth.

The king made a confirming noise in the back of his throat, and questioned carefully, "Do you know why the Weapon of the Ancients had stolen you from your kin?"

Slowly, she shook her head in a negative. Moons of emerald strained with thought.

"It is because you are a very special girl. You have a power like no other, Daughter of the Earth, hidden dormant within your heart." *6

The blonde's eyes widened in disbelief. Munto perked with interest.

"Listen carefully; the almighty Akuto of our lands is drying up. In the past, our worlds were once connected by the flow of Akuto. However, the cycle was broken a long, long time ago."

This was history he already familiar with.

Andreious paused, once seeing Yumemi raise her eager hand, in question. He gave the notion for her to speak with an offering palm.

"What's Akuto?" she innocently asked.

The man took a moment to gather his thoughts, pondering with how to explain their system simply enough for a six-year-old to understand.

"Akuto is what allows you to see our world and imagine things you cannot see. It is the energy, which makes everything in the Heavens and is the source of all life. Your food there," he pointed at the scattered remains upon her plate, "and your clothing; they are all made out of Akuto."

Yumemi released her grasp on the olive vest pinned around at her neck, and then looked at the four occupants with a new sense of awe.

"Destruction has begun," he stated ominously. "Sometime in the near future, the islands you see will fall, turning the Lower World into a land of death."

The girl's face gradually drained of all color.

"Because of this, both Heaven and Earth are now on the verge of total annihilation. However, they are struggling to avoid this darkness and regain the relationship that existed in the ancient past."

She licked her chapped lips, desperate to attain the heavy burden set upon her small shoulders.

"We're… gonna die?" Her Papa had already explained the bleak conversation of death to her, when her pet bunny, Mochi, would not wake one spring morning. *7

Munto was surprised she had not begun to cry.

"If your power is not acquired, then yes, we all shall perish."

A small noise of protest escaped her.

Boldly, the prince snatched her left, quivering hand from beneath the table, hidden by all sharp eyes, and gave it a comforting squeeze; whence empathizing the shaken distress he went under just a few hours ago. This was all new to her.

"Do not give up hope. This is why you are here." Andreious' voice softened a tad, in attempts to ease the cowering girl with balm words. "Seraphine and I have been granted a vision of you and our son. You both are responsible for opening a new future."

Cold shock then spread in Munto's chest like a virus. "You did?"

He drew his attention towards him, amber irises discrete and comprehensive. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" the boy's escalating voice cracked in betrayal.

His father, once again, was leaving him in the dark because of his young age. He was royalty—he had the right to know what was going on!

All the while, Yumemi watched in silence, her tender grasp tightening in his hold.

Seraphine's steady tone resumed for the weary monarch, who pinched the bridge of his nose with gruff pleas of understanding. "Because the two of you were destined to meet many moons from now, Munto. Yumemi-hime's sudden arrival has jostled us as much it has you."

"If that's true, then why _is_ she here?" he snapped in annoyance.

Her wise, clover eyes bore into his determined gold. Graceful hands wove together in a persuading manner.

"We are still trying to figure that out for ourselves. All we can conclude is that the knowledge of her power was learned by another," his mother calmly replied, and took a glance at her lilac haired pupil, who nodded, in turn.

"You are lucky to have fallen into our hands, Girl of Destiny," Andreious carried on. "I do not know what evils attempted to capture you, but let it be said, there _are_ people after you, who are likely not to be so mindful of your care as we are…"

The room was engulfed in stifling silence.

"What now?" Munto inquired, filling the quiet.

Another sigh escaped from his father's firm lips. "For now, she will stay here under our protection, while we figure out a way to return her safely home."

"And Haha-ue's dream? What about the Akuto crisis?" he turned to the two gifted women.

"You needn't worry. There is still much time to avoid that catastrophe." She cast her gaze towards Yumemi and forced a pleading smile upon her lush mouth. "Despite this unfortunate news, I do hope you enjoy your stay. We will all do our best to make it a pleasurable experience, here at the Magical Kingdom."

Andreious agreed and then beaconed her with a large hand. "A moment, Yumemi-hime."

She flicked her hesitant emerald at the prince, removing herself from the cushion of her chair, which was pulled out by a lingering cupbearer, and walked towards the kind Lord with careful steps.

"This is a symbol of our people." He offered a golden bracelet around her left wrist. She watched, in awe, as it suddenly materialized from the air around them. "You are under our protection."

Her eyes widened slightly, as she then gave another worried glance towards Munto, who bobbed his head in affirmative. "O-okay."

"I promise, we will return you to your family, at all cost," Andreios vowed and squeezed her palm in emphasis.

Her expression knitted in confusion. Timidly, she asked, "You know where they are?"

"Not exactly," Seraphine claimed. "We were hoping you could help us with that. Would you like to see how they are doing?"

Yumemi struggled to contain her excitement and nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright," the Prophetess giggled, to where she stood, and offered a dainty hand to the young girl, which she accepted with no hesitation. "Follow me, please."

The pitter of their footsteps followed suit.

Munto was at a loss of what to do. He understood what was underway: they were going to the Pool of Memories. However, he knew that that was an intimate moment for each viewer, for the waters reflected the truth to each of their hearts.

He sought his father's grim facade for an answer, jaw set, as he then started to fidget in his ivory garments.

"Go on." Andreious' lips twitched upward in the slightest degree. "We will finish this discussion later. I am sure she will need you." *8

"Right," the boy nodded and scurried off to meet with his mother and human friend…

* * *

><p>Thank you for the faves and <strong>reviews<strong>, everyone!

**Starstoryteller**, **BebePanda401**, **Blue Roses02**, **YouHaveNeverHeardOfMe**, **Willow-Pendragon**, **Jemstone6259**, MissKluck, yinyangsangel, **Resha Tsubaki**, Sorceress of the Black Rose, Nowitsagummybear, ** 16**, Eovin, Murail, **Kazane Hime**, maxeyn, Unconquered Fayth,**LaberaiTashio**, **muddkiwi25**, **SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid,** WhisperingDreams810, DiCeonna, DancingArtist22, awesome-craziness, **SisterFreaks**, mikurei3, Vespisia, Dreamspirit47, Yueres De Leo, **tamarasonic**, CrylikeRaina, **Azumi Ojima**, **KiyomiShizuru**, MistiLove, **bambam411**, **Kaitie-chan**, and VinylCorpses

* * *

><p><span>AN: All the adults are totally setting the two babies up, guys. No questions asked. Srsly. :I  
>I do realize this chapter is a bit on the slow side, plot-wise, despite the obvious need for an update, (nine months, oh my!), but I wanted to leave this all as one scene, so here we are. I'm happy that I did manage to squeeze in some character development, though. Too bad I couldn't make my 12.12.12 deadline. =3=<br>Now that I'm on Winter Break, I'll do my best to add onto this fanfiction more often. However, my main focus is set upon _Waiting For You_, since I've got my motivation running for about three more chapters, until my 'stopping' point. [Plus, I need to hunt for internships, now. Ick.]  
>As always, I do hope you've enjoyed the read. Critiques and reviews are appreciated! For the time being, I wish you all Merry Christmas, to whatever custom you celebrate, and a Happy New Year. I'll see you all on the 24th of a January!<br>Also, if you haven't seen my additions to chapter fourteen, I am hosting a contest for _Waiting For You_, since the third anniversary is steadily approaching. Take a peek, if you can?

—Ari [12.16.12]

* * *

><p>*1: I'm imagining this to sound like one of the many arguments between Mei and her sister, Satsuki, in Studio Ghibli's <em>My Neighbor Totoro<em>. ;w; [The original _Rugrats _Angelica-dubbed version, now. Not the new update.] Like how I am basing Munto off with Shaoran, within _Cardcaptor Sakura_, I am basing Yumemi off with Mei.

Also, her crying descriptions were reflections of all three girls and to the infamous umbrella flashback.

*2: This whole scene is here as a hint to why Munto doesn't think of himself as a child—because the other royals of the Court don't treat him as such. He has a lot of pressure on his shoulders, in means of appearance, protocol, and the ways of speaking.  
>I know Ryueri is a bit bitchy here, too, but it's also to show their tension-filled rivalry; they have to 'share' Seraphine, that's why, like siblings. Both gain their respect for one another, later on, though.<p>

*3, 5: I nabbed this through Lena's fanfic chapter, _Polyfloral_: fanfiction s/4835238/2/Of-Emeralds-and-Rubies

*4: Atte is the French translation for the sugar apple. I literally was searching through definitions at random; looking to what I thought was closets, flavor wise, to the said fruit.

*6: The king's shift in names is a way of disconnecting himself, emotionally, from their predicament. When things are more casual, does he then address her as 'Princess.'

*7: I was taking Yumemi's pink plush toy into mind.

*8: Andreious' suggestion doesn't just apply to the events, which will be revealed within the mirror, but also the likelihood of Munto needing to water-down their explanations to the girl, since he's so used to talking to his son in a mature manner.


End file.
